Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a method for measuring, and more particularly to a method for measuring network throughput.
Related Art
The quality of network service is heavily influenced by the network throughput. Conventionally there are several methods to measure the network throughput. One of the methods, for example, is to set up a file transfer protocol (FTP) server to transmit data in order to measure the network throughput. However, most conventional methods generate unnecessary extra data flow and additionally occupy the network bandwidth. Thus there is a need for a method for measuring network throughput without generating extra data flow or setting up an extra server.